5 Years
by xascasfellx
Summary: Dean doesn't do romance. He would rather be eating burgers, and drinking beer, instead of wearing a suit, and drinking wine. But it's all worth it. Just a little domestic Destiel fic in celebration of the 5 year anniversary.


Title: 5 Years

Author: xascasfellx

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Dean/Castiel

Spoilers: AU

Word Count: 1,661

This romantic crap wasn't him. And he was sure as hell that it wouldn't be Castiel either. Sam was being a girl about this and was dragging him along for the ride. Even so, the food smelled amazing. His mouth was watering already. He wished Cas would hurry up and get here soon. The suit was itching and he wanted to get this over with before he changed his mind.

Sam had left about five minutes ago, telling Dean Cas would be there shortly. The way Sam smiled at Dean before he left made him want to punch the smirk right off his brothers face. How he got dragged into this was beyond him. If it had been up to Dean they'd be on the couch watching Twilight Zone, eating burgers, and drinking beer.

Instead Dean was placing another white plate on a table with a red table cloth and a white candle in the middle. The steaks were almost ready. That would give him enough time to pour the wine and set out the rolls. He didn't even like wine! For the millionth time he cursed his brother under his breath.

It wasn't even like it was a big deal. So what if they had been together for five years. He'd never once done anything like this for any other one of their anniversaries. So why should he be expected to start now?

The piece of metal burned a hole in his coat pocket.

And why the hell did he need to wear a suit? Dean never wore suits.

Another glance at the clock over the stove showed that he had less than a minute before the steaks were done. He pulled on two oven mitts and hopped over towards the heavenly smell. When he pulled them out of the oven, they seemed to be just right. As he sliced into the middle of one, he saw that they were, in fact, perfect; not to be modest or anything. Dean set two steaks on each of the plates, placed a baked potatoes alongside them, then put the basket of freshly heated rolls in the middle. The red wine was poured into the wine glasses just as the front door opened.

Even though he had no reason to be, Dean began to fidget in his place. He straightened his tie for the hundredth time, and pulled at his sleeves. Sam had helped him pick out the suit. Sam had helped him pick out everything. If he didn't know any better he would have said this was Sam's date instead of his.

The sound of Cas' shoes sounded through the halls, getting closer and closer to the dining room. Prickles of sweat started to drip down his forehead as the seconds ticked by. At last, Castiel's figure appeared in the doorway.

He wore a simple suit with his favorite trench coat over top of it. His face was a mix of surprise and confusion as he took in the surrounding area. His eyes traveled from the decorated table to Dean, then back again. He did this a few more times before settling his sights on Dean. His own eyes dropped down to the ground as he reached back to his neck to fidget a little more. Dean bit at his bottom lip before shuffling further towards Cas.

"I know it's corny, and probably too much, but, damn it, Sammy said that you'd like it, and I didn't know what to do, so…"

"Dean—"

"Shit, it sucks doesn't it? Fuck this was a bad idea. I said we should have just watched some Twilight Zone and ate some burgers. You're probably not into this romantic shit…" Castiel traveled a few inches further into Dean's personal space. He looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"On the contrary Dean, this is very nice. I didn't even know you could cook." They moved a little closer towards each other.

"Hey, I make the best burgers and steaks you'd ever eat in your life."

"I'd love to taste your meat Dean." He whispered close to his ear. Dean took in a deep breath as Castiel pushed past him to the table. "You don't even like wine." He noted, sitting on one side. It took Dean a second before he could get his legs moving. Once seated in front of Cas, Dean pulled a beer from underneath the table, shrugging at Cas' look.

"I don't."

To be fair the dinner wasn't that bad. The food was amazing and the company was too. For the most part Dean just watched as Castiel chewed slowly, watching him in return. They talked about normal things; their days and other things like that.

He couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten.

Castiel was everything he'd ever wanted. After getting over the fear of being gay, Castiel was the one who was there for him, never pressuring him to do anything he wasn't ready for. When his Dad disowned him, Castiel was there to take him in. He was there for him when things were tough. He understood Dean more than anyone. And Sam looked up to him, which was more important than anything. Just watching those two together made everything worthwhile. Sam always told Dean he deserved someone who made him happy, but he never believed him till now. Castiel made Dean happy and things felt right for the first time in what seemed like forever. And he didn't want anything to destroy that.

That's why he was beginning to fidget again. They were silently clearing off the table. Dean started to wash the little bit of dishes that were left while Cas dried. It was like this most nights. But tonight the silence didn't sit well with Dean. He knew what was coming next and felt like he should prolong it the best he could, but couldn't think of anyway. Cas could sense Dean's discomfort, like he always could, and moved his hips closer to Dean's.

"Something on your mind?" He asked, placing the last plate in the cupboard.

"No. Why would there be? Why? Is something 'matter with you?" He leaned his back against the sink, watching Castiel eye him.

"Dean." His voice dropped two octaves that sent chills down his spin.

"Seriously Cas. Everything's 'scool." He tried to move past Castiel to get to the table, but was caught off guard when hands were wrapped around his waist. Castiel pulled Dean to him, hands firmly in place at his hipbones. Those blue eyes pierced into him with such intensity he felt as though he was looking into his soul, but his entire being. He felt Cas everywhere then. He was the air that he breathed. He was the blood that pumped through his veins. He was literally everything to Dean. Why should he feel nervous? There was no reason. He loved Cas and he knew that Cas loved him back. He saw them together for the rest of his life. There should be no more waiting. There should be no more fear. "I lied." He whispered. Their bodies were moving in a slow rhythm to the music that wasn't there. Cas' steps didn't falter in the slightest. He only looked up at Dean from under those long lashes with a curious demeanor.

"Mm?" Dean could feel the vibration of Cas' throat on his chest.

"Something's been bothering me for a while now. And…I can't ignore it anymore Cas." This time Cas stopped his swaying and stared at Dean. He could read a hint of fear deep in Castiel's eyes. "Don't worry it's nothing bad. It's just…five years is a long time. And…I know technically it wouldn't be legal, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't. And, still if you wanted we could still do the whole suit, romantic, chick flick thing, and…I guess what I'm trying to say is—"

"Dean…are you asking me to marry you?" Cas' voice was so low he could hardly hear him. Dean's eyes fell to the floor as he moved back.

"I mean—only if you want to. I just…I don't see why we shouldn't. We've already been together this long and I mean…I see you with me for the rest of my life. And I already got you—" He pulled out a plain silver ring from his pocket. "This ring." Castiel was silent for such a long time Dean finally had to look up at him. Castiel was looking at the ring, a small tear falling from his cheek. "It's not that big a deal man—it's just a ring—it won't even be legal." Castiel rolled his eyes, pulling Dean towards him. He smashed their lips together hard before placing their foreheads together.

"Just shut up and let me enjoy this." He laughed then became serious. "But the answer is no." Dean's mouth fell open before he tried to push himself from Cas' grip. "Not until you man up and ask me right."

"Cas!" He groaned almost like a child. "Come on man, wasn't that good enough, don't make me turn into a chick."

"Man up Winchester. Where are your balls?" He winked, laughing slightly at the blush that was forming on Dean's cheeks.

"I think you stole them." He grumbled, getting down on one knee. "Oh, Castiel, the love of my life, the apple of my being. Would you do me the incredible honor of becoming my bride?" He blinked up at Cas with a wide, devilish smile. Castiel only rolled his eyes more.

"You're lucky you're cute." Dean stood, placing a small kiss on Cas' lips.

"Seriously man. I love you. And I feel this is right for us. You're one of the most important people in my life and I can't see losing you." He slipped the ring of Cas' finger, brushing his thumb over the metal.

"I love you too, Dean."

Dean wouldn't deny that he did shed a tear this time and this time only.


End file.
